What Love Could Do
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: This story shows the other side of the ravenhead head prefect... well, you already know him. You will witness the other side of him. Read it and decide if he's OOC here:) And oh, if there's any possible for me to write a counterpart story for it. Like the end part :) An advanced fic for New Year.


I already made this as a New Year fic :) and last night's crazy for me, that's why I made it and finished on 6:00 AM! I am still sleepy. Hope you like this one!

I don't know if the story's a New Year theme.

But, if you asked me, it is about "newness." Don't get it? Read it.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Ms. Akira Amano. The story is mine, including the sleepy and cheesy scenes.

* * *

What Love Could Do

* * *

KRIIING!

The sky had some hints of orange and lavender, indicating that the sun was setting down.

Hibari woke up from his short nap. The time is exact 3 o'clock in the afternoon, the time when the herbivorous students were in need to go home.

He was sitting on his chair in his beloved DC Office. As a head prefect, one of his duties is to finish those htge paperworks assigned to him.

He didn't mind doing those stupid things. As long as he maintained the peace of Namimori Junior High.

That, and as long as no one would disturb him.

Or else, say hell-o to your cracked bones and fresh wounds.

Presently, he was got caught by himself slacking the paperworks by taking a nap.

As he couldn't help it.

From his right side of the table, Hibird chirped to get his attention.

"Hibari! Hibari!... Haru?!"

Oh, how could he forget her name? He just dreamt about her, anyway.

Actually, that cheerful brunette Miura Haru is his 'silent valentine.'

He had a crush on her, since he saw her crying for the first time they were transported to the future.

Her smiling face stained with tears while helding her head high is his new definition of strength. And her face with indignation while protecting the younger ones from harsh attacks is his new definition of love.

Love and Hibari are the words that will never mix.

But if we look at it closely, Hibari had developed his relationship with himself. And in turn, he fell in love with her.

He stroked the bird gently, while thinking about something else... away from the paperworks.

Yes, paperworks. You will witness how the mighty carnivore defied his own code of conduct because of a helpless herbivore.

How can he make her reciprocate his feelings?

First, he is not the 'cuddly-bear type.' Just one touch and you would be bitten to death.

Second, he is not good at words. Although he was born and raised with elegance and manners, he could and would scare the girl and will never approach him again.

And lastly, the real fact slapped his face. Miura Haru will never be Miura Haru without her obliviousness. _Hadn't she noticed that he is in love with her?_

But then again, _poor her._

"Haru will be Tsuna-san's wife, whether you like it OR NOT!"

The only way he knew he could do is to save her from anything. Like any accidents or his other male herbivore competitors.

And yes, he've done that. When he released Roll to shield her, together with Kyoko and the children, from that herbivore stuntman Skull.

But, what happened?

"Tsuna-san!"

Just what did she found on that herbivore, anyway?

Maybe that's why his blood boils when he sees Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san? Anyone? Help!"

Yes, something like that.

"Help Haru!"

"Come here, cutie! Let me help you with that - "

"NO WAY!"

"Oh, come on! Just once, okay?"

"Don't... No! Stop it!"

Hey, wait a minute! Is that Haru?

"Now, now. I'll just give a hand... here!"

"Stop touching Haru!"

"Hmm... where should I start? Here? Or here?"

That's it!

Hibari stood up from his chair and marched towards the place wher he could hear Haru's voice.

And he saw her, lying on the cold, hard ground. There's a man pinning her hands above her head. And two of the buttons on her uniform were undone, revealing her white, silky skin.

His demeanor changed. A dark aura oozed his body. He let out a small hiss.

As soon as the man raised her skirt, a strong force made him flew at a distance.

"Ouch! What's that?!"

The next thing he saw is a gleam coming from a tonfa, making him unconscious.

Hibari went back to where Haru was.

Haru looked at him with tears brimming her eyes. She hugged her frail body, shaking.

This is the first time Hibari felt the urge to comfort her. He went near the girl, and embraced her, patting her back while humming a tune.

The next thing he knew, she clutched his neatly pressed uniform tightly, sobbing while screaming, "Haru's not pure anymore! Haru will not marry Tsuna-san because she is not a virgin! Haru hates herself!"

And that name, again.

Tsuna-san...

Oh, how he despised that name.

Inside his head, he was screaming.

_Darn, Haru! Can't you see that herbivore is not here?! It's me! It's me! I'm the one who save you! Why can't you see me?! Why?!  
_  
When he felt her ceasing her tears and loosening her hold, he let her go.

She looked up to see him. Fear crept on her face when she realized that it's the skylark.

"H - Hahi! Haru's sorry she's in your way! Please, don't bite Haru to death!"

He imagined her as a helpless prey, hanging for her life. A heavy pang strucked his chest.

_I don't like it_.

To change the gloomy atmosphere, Hibari raised a brow...

"You're such an interesting herbivore."

... and called her that.

"Haru's not a herbivore."

He walked pass through her, his back facing her.

"Hey... where are you going?"

He glanced her by his shoulder.

"Clinic... unless you want to die for blood loss."

"Hahi?!"

As if on cue, something red liquid fell from her forehead. Blood.

"Alright."

Despite her protests, Hibari carried her bridal style. They arrived in the school's clinic, and a nurse inside cleaned her wounds.

After a while, Hibari came inside her room and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"You forgot the 'herbivore' part."

"Your name is Miura Haru."

"Hey! How did you - "

He showed her the I. D. she usually wore.

"Oh, thank you! And Haru's sorry."

He didn't say anything. She continued.

"Nothing happened to Haru. He unbottoned her uniform, but that's it. Haru is so thankful that you came... what do I have to call you? Your surname? Or just 'carnivore-san?' Or - "

"Just my given name would be nice." He finally spoke to her.

"H - Hahi?!"

He glanced upon her face and noticed the blush there.

Cute.

"Alright... K - K - Kyoya... Hahi! So embarassing!"

She looked towards him, eye-to-eye.

"Kyoya-san..."

That totally caught him off-guard.

To hide the blush threatening to spread all over his face, Hibari stood up.

"You need to go home, right?"

"Hahi! Y - Yes... Kyoya-san!"

Alright, he has to run and hide now. He could really feel his cheeks. And they're very hot.

He walked her towards her house, with her tailing behind. For hours, no one spoke. Then, he felt her stop her tracks, he halted.

"Well, this is Haru!"

Then, the unexpected thing happened.

She hugged him.

Tightly.

And affectionately.

He stood there, as stiff as a board. He wasn't able to raise his arms to react at what she did. He widen his eyes from that sudden act she did.

He felt his heart raise a beat.

Even after she let him go.

Haru waved her hands in front of him to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Kyoya-san? Kyoya-san?"

Hibari looked at her, that shock was still evident on his face.

Well, come on! He had a BIG CRUSH on her! It is very natural to act like that.

It's just so weird to see the INNER HIBARI. In front of HIS CRUSH!

He must be embarassed right now.

But his face is as stoic as ever!

How cool was that?!

"Hn?"

"Haru says she's going now."

"Alright."

Just 'alright?' No 'herbivore?'

Lovestruck Hibari looked really stupid.

"O... kay?..." Haru gave him a skeptical look. "Haru... Haru thinks she should go inside, ne?"

"Yes... you should..."

Haru went inside the house. Before she lock the gate, she lood at him, again.

"See you tomorrow, Kyoya-san."

Then, she locked the gate.

Hibari just stood there, dumbfounded. He still couldn't forget what happened earlier.

The way she say his name...

Kyoya-san...

The way she hugged him...

After a long and awkward silence, he walked towards his school. Still lost in his thoughts about her and her hugs.

Had he noticed the herbivores around?

And his face!

Look at him!

He's red.

Is that how love affect him?

He looked like a herbivore. A lovestruck herbivore.

He reached the school gates, and that's when he noticed his own stupidity.

Why, you ask?

He heard a herbivorous laugh. Something like the laugh of the Bucking Horse.

"Ha-ha-ha! You looked like a looser!"

He raised his head to see who's the sorry next victim of his tonfas.

That person is the one who molested Haru earlier.

What an opportunity to vent his anger on!

When Hibari took his offensive stance saying "I will bite you to death," the man suddenly took off his disguise.

"Hey, hey Kyoya, stop that! Wait a minute!"

Even better! Oh, this sorry herbivore is the best target of his worn pride for laughing earlier.

"Sorry, Kyoya. I didn't mean it! I swear, cross my heart!"

But he had enough of that. Even if he is his tutor, Dino the Bucking Bronco is still a menace of his life. He had many reasons to prove that.

And one of those is when he did _that_ to Haru.

He doesn't care if the blonde's reason is for the good or not. What he cared about is the way the idiot did with Haru.

"Look, I'm sorry Kyoya."

"Too late. I'm angry now."

Poor Dino. He has to run for his life now.

And to run, he just left a book while he was chased by his student.

Hibari stopped to pick up the book.

It is the Bucking Herbivore's book. A blue book with a label -

"Hn... _'Tips on How to Get a Woman's Heart.'_ Interesting."

When Dino heard what Hibari said, he ran towards the skylark to get back what belonged to him.

"Hey, that's mine! Give me that, Kyoya!"

"Tip number one: Use charming words to get her attention - "

"I said give me that! Or else - "

"Or else what?" Hibari closed the book. "I thought you were naturally born a woman magnet. What a herbivore."

He walked pass through Dino, finally losing his interest to fight.

"Hey, what about my - "

"It's confiscated."

"WHAT?!"

It's doomsday for Dino. Without that book, how could he use his 'natural womanizing charms?' Now, he'll be back into 'No-Good Dino,' just like 'No-Good Tsuna.'

Hibari turned around to face him. "Like I said, the book is confiscated. Using books for entertainment purposes is prohibited."

"Look, Kyoya..." Dino dugged on his pockets. "I can pay you. How much do you want?"

"I don't care. Get lost, Bucking Herbivore. Before I bite you to death."

Period. He just left Dino there. Like that.

But, it doesn't matter. Just a payback for what he did to his crush earlier.

And that lauging fit.

_Speaking of his crush..._

He looked at the book he confiscated.

"Hn. Interesting... might as well use it. Miura Haru... after this, you will fall in love with me."

He smirked to himself as he went inside the DC Office. Book in hand.


End file.
